1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power generating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hybrid power generating device including a solar cell which is capable of generating an electric energy using sunlight and an electrostatic generating device which is capable of generating an electric energy using static electricity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A solar cell is highlighted as an energy generating device using sunlight which is a limitless energy source, but has a limit of theoretical energy transformation efficiency and constraints in space and time. Also, the solar cell has a limit in which the electric energy is not generated at a condition without sunlight (for example, night, cloudy day, and/or the like). In order to overcome the above limitations or restrictions, fusion with a device using an energy source different from the solar cell and a device design thereof are being actively studied.
For example, various studies to overcome the limitations of the solar cell by applying a piezoelectric device to the solar cell are being studied, but the piezoelectric device has an output value much lower than the solar cell, and thus, is not sufficient to compensate for the limitations of the solar cell in an environment in which the solar cell is not operated.
Thus, the inventor of the present invention conceived that an electrostatic phenomenon, which is unnecessary for or interrupts daily life, will be used as a new energy source, and a power generating device using the static electricity, which has not been applied in the related art yet, is applied to the solar cell, and thus, a new power generating device, which solves the limitations of weather and time of the conventional solar cell, is developed.